magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox 360: The Official Xbox Magazine Issue 1
Issue 1 is dated September 2005 and was priced at £5.99 Regulars Team Talk - 2 pages (4-5) Contents - 3 pages (14-16) Subscriptions - 1 page (17) Access £209 launch price joy! - (18) : The new Xbox 360 console will be within everyone's reach from launch this year. Dog Tag, Stranglehold, Possession, Fight Night Round 3 - 2 pages (20-21) Gears of War - 2 pages (22-23) Frame City Killer, Tony Hawk's American Wasteland, APB, Alan Wake, Neon - 2 pages (24-25) Dead or Alive 4 - 2 pages (26-27) Final Fantasy XI, FIFA 06, Diabolique: Licence to Sin, The House of the Dead 4 - 2 pages (28-29) Dead Rising - 2 pages (30-31) Huxley, Mutant Storm, Monster Madness: Battle for Suburbia, Metronome - 2 pages (32-33) The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - 2 pages (34-35) Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06, Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005), Ridge Racer 6, Rumble Roses XX - 2 pages (36-37) The Outfit ''- 2 pages (38-39) ''Spore, Scarface: The World Is Yours, Pro Evolution Soccer 5, The Darkness - 2 pages (40-41) Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter - 2 pages (42-43) Tomb Raider: Legend, Saints Row, The Godfather, Unreal Tournament III - 2 pages (44-45) Resident Evil 5 - 2 pages (46-47) TimeShift, Demonik, Peter Jackson's King Kong, Amped 3 - 2 pages (48-49) Prey - 2 pages (50-51) Chromehounds - 2 pages (54-55) Features Meet the new boy - 8 pages (6-13) :This is the Xbox 360. It's going to bring the global community of gamers together and take gaming to the masses like never before. It's very powerful, but it's the new features and free online play that's really going to set it apart from - and above - the competition. What Do You Know? - 6 pages (64-69) :Have you heard of the Xbox 360 yet? Not you, OBVIOUSLY you've heard of it. We mean them. The normal people on the street. What do they know? Let's find out, Gonzo style. New Year's Resolution - 4 pages (110-113) :The death knell is ringing for your old telly. High Definition TV is set to revolutionise your gaming and once you've seen it, you won't look back... Input Live Chat: Jeff Minter - 3 pages (56-58) :The creator of Llamatron and Neon, Jeff Minter chats with us about pretty colours and hairy animals. Messages - 3 pages (60-62) Played it... Want it! Perfect Dark Zero - Ben Talbot - 4 pages (72-75) Kameo: Elements of Power - Dan Griliopoulos - 4 pages (76-79) Project Gotham Racing 3 - Gary Cutlack - 4 pages (80-83) Top Spin 2 - Ben Talbot - 3 pages (84-86) Condemned: Criminal Origins - Gary Cutlack - 4 pages (88-91) Full Auto - Ben Talbot - 3 pages (92-94) Call of Duty 2 - Ben Talbot - 4 pages (96-99) Test Drive Unlimited - Gary Cutlack - 3 pages (100-102) Quake 4 - Ben Talbot - 4 pages (104-107) Make it Happen New Xbox Live: The Ultimate Guide - 3 pages (116-118) Xbox Live Calendar - 1 page (119) On the disc - 2 pages (120-121) On the website - 2 pages (122-123) Next Issue - 6 pages (124-129) Adverts Games *''The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction'' - 2 pages (2-3) *''Burnout: Revenge'' - 2 pages (52-53) *''MotoGP 3: Ultimate Racing Technology'' - 1 page (87) *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks'' - 1 page (132) Magazines *Official Xbox Magazine Issue 47 - 2 pages (108-109) *Edge Issue 154 - 1 page (114) Other Credits Community Editor :Ben Talbot Art Editor :Curtis Phillips-Cozier Reviews Editor :Dan Griliopoulos Operations Editor :Vanessa Hards Features Editor :Gary Cutlack Website Editor :Graeme Boyd Contributors :Mike Anderiesz, Jonti Davies, Mark Walbank Issue Index Category:Xbox 360: The Official Xbox Magazine issues Category:Future Publishing issues Category:Magazines released in 2005 Category:Magazines cover-dated 2005